Show Me Your Talent
by Julle605
Summary: Roxas is attending Twilight Talent Academy with his best friend, Axel. But then Roxas starts to have some weird feelings for Axel. He doesn't know precisly, what it is. So, he tries to hide it. Contains AkuRoku, and some other pairings.


Well, this is my first fanfiction here, so hope you will like it ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in this story. Only the plot.

* * *

"ROXAS! ROXAS! WAKE UP!" a boy shouted out loud at me.

"Ngh… Not now Sora," I mumbled and rolled over onto my other side in my bed away from Sora.

"Oh… So it's that way, huh?" he said.

Then he started to smirk and went over to my window.

"Wake up, Sunshine," he sang happily and drew the curtains from, so the bright sunlight, got right into my face.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! You happy?" I shouted at him and sat up. I grumbled a little and glared and my twin brother, Sora.

"Yup!" he smiled brightly and walked happily out of my room.

I glared at the doorway, where Sora vanished. I grumbled and stood up. I went over to me closet at took some clothes out: A pair of blue jeans, a plain black shirt and a gray hoodie. I took the clothes on, went into the bathroom, I shared with Sora, brushed my teeth and then went out of my room and into the kitchen.

My dad, Cid, had already begun on the breakfast. And it was some delicious pancakes. My mouth already began to water. My big sister, Rikku, had also begun to eat some. She sat at the table with a plate of pancakes and lots of syrup. Soras also sat and ate his pancakes.

My dad looked up and smiled to me. "Hey kiddo. Good to see you up. So now eat you pancakes and get to school," he said and motioned me to the table.

I nodded and went over to the table. I took a stool and sat and took some pancakes.

"Btw. Where are Cloud and Naminé?" Sora asked with his mouth full of pancakes and spit some of it over at me and Rikku.

"Ew Sora! Don't eat with your mouth full!" Rikku said to Sora and looked a little annoyed at him.

"Cloud drove Naminé to school a couple of minutes ago. He should work and Naminé would meet up early at school about some project, she had." Cid told Sora and sat now at the table with us.

There came a loud knock on the door followed by a shout: "HEY ROXAS! SORA! TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

I glared at the door. I stood up, took my bag and walked over to the door and opened it. There outside stood Riku and Axel. Riku was Sora's best friend since kindergarten. And Axel was my best friend, since I was 8 years old. Sora came up from behind and smiled brightly at Riku. I SWEAR! I am really sure, that Sora has a crush on Riku. It's too obviously! Sora is too gay to be straight!

I looked up at Axel, and he smirked down at me.

"Come on, shortie! It's time for school!" he said happily and ruffled my hair.

"And why are you so excited for school?" I glared up at him.

"Ooh… Nothing!" He smiled happily at me.

I grumbled a little at his nickname for me. Yeah, okay. I may be short, but I'm not THAT short. It's just Axel, who is just so fucking tall.

"See you later!" Sora and I shouted and walked out for school with our friends.

Okay, you might want to know a bit of me, my family and friends. And if you don't want to know, too bad.

Well, my name is Roxas. I'm 16 years old and have just started to a new school, Twilight Talent Academy. You might want to know, what kind of school, that is, but I'll tell you later. I have blue eyes and blond gravity-defying hair. It just stands up, and I can do anything about it. Rikku tried once with a lot of hair gel, but it didn't even work a bit. I live with my family, who is, my dad, Cid, my little sister, Naminé, my twin, Sora, my big sister, Rikku, and my big brother, Cloud. Our mother passed away, when Sora and I were 12, so barely 4 years ago. She died in a car accident, where she was on her way to pick Sora and I up from school. A drunk driver drove into her car and crushed her. We were very close to our mother, so we didn't get to school the next 2 weeks.

Then there is Axel. I've known him my whole life. He is freaking tall. Trust me. He's hair is all red like blood. I'm not even sure, that's his natural hair color, but he tells me, that it is. He's hair have many spikes and it's defying the gravity. He has jade-green eyes and little upside-down purple teardrops tattoos under both of his eyes. He has a tattoo on his left wrist, which is '666'. I know, the devil's number, but Axel doesn't believe in the devil. But I don't get, why he then would get the tattoo, but I'm sure, he will tell me some day. He is a cocky bastard, a gigantic pyro and he is not even serious about school. So you're might wondering, why I'm friends with him, and even best friends? Well, I don't even know myself. He just gets me. I was 8 years old, when I've first met him, and that wasn't fun at all! He set fire to my hair, but it didn't get that bad. Lucky me. But Axel was really sorry about that, so he bought me some sea salt ice cream. It was first time, I tasted it, and I've loved that ice cream ever since.

And there is my twin brother Sora. He has blue eyes, and gravity-defying chocolate brown hair. Really, it is gravity-defying, just like my hair! He has a bubbly personality and is always happy. But he can get serious, but not that often in the real life. He is really serious about being an actor, and I don't even know why. But he is a really good actor, he can even cry on command. That can sometimes get really annoying, but he gets his way, every time. He might don't know it, but I'm pretty sure, that he has a crush on Riku. He is always REALLY happy, when he's around Riku. Riku is also the only one, who can calm Sora down, if he might get really angry or just cry his heart out.

Then there's Riku. But I'm not going to tell you about him, because I really don't like him. That's that!

The rest of my family then. Well, there is my youngest sister, Naminé. She is 15 years old and the youngest in the family. She has blue eyes and blond hair. He's a really sweet and innocent girl. She would even cry, if she had to kill an ant. She loves to draw, and is really good at it. She haves some project about them at school a lot, so she's often early for school, to finish them.

Then we have my other and older sister, Rikku. She's 19 years old and also has blond hair. Now I think about it, Sora is the only one in the family, who has brown hair. I'm sure Rikku also has blue eyes, but I'm not sure. She always wears some weird contacts. And don't ask me why. She has almost the same personality as Sora. But she's not an actress. She wants to be a designer. She even makes some of my clothes, and that is really cool.

Then there is my oldest brother, Cloud. He is 22 years old. And he also haves blond hair and blue eyes. Wow, that's a lot in our family, who has. He doesn't say much. He is a really serious person, but he can sometimes smile. So, not much to say about him.

Then the last one, our dad, Cid. Well, what can a say? He's a dad. He's really caring, have a great job and a great personality. He really wants us to be happy. He didn't show it, until our mom died. It was really hard on him. But he's happy now. I think.

Well, that was, what I could tell you about for now.

* * *

Goody :3 Here's the first chapter then ^^ If you want the next chapter, then reveiw, so I know, someone is reading it :3


End file.
